


Achy throat

by Sams_fluffadise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Sickfic, but only minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_fluffadise/pseuds/Sams_fluffadise
Summary: How some comm malfunction led to the Commander indulging his General a little.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114
Collections: Star Wars Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Achy throat

"Alright, let's pack it up! If we are lucky, we could be back in Coruscant this time tomorrow!", General Kenobi shouted across the hanger.  
  
The men that were scattered across the whole place slowly began to get up and start putting stuff away.  
  
As Obi-Wan went to join them, a hand on his shoulder held him back.  
  
"General, the communicators malfunctioned again. Do you know where Commander Cody is?", Gregor showed him his personal comm that gave nothing but static noise.  
  
"I don't. This seems to be happening a lot. Have you informed the tech crew?"  
  
Gregor gave a nod.  
  
The Jedi sighed and turned back to his troopers, cupping his hands around his mouth to form some sort of megaphone.  
  
"Has anyone seen Commander Cody?" No answer.  
  
"Commander, you are needed over here!" Again, no answer.  
  
"Cody?"  
  
Finally said men left one of the tents, his hair looking dishevelled and his helmet resting under his arm rather then on top of his head. He broke into a quick jog towards them.  
  
"You called, General?"  
  
"I did. Sorry, if we-", his voice broke a bit and he cleared his throat before finishing, "- woke you. Gregor needs you."  
  
Cody nodded before turning to his vod. The two of them started to discuss something while Kenobi decided that it was finally time to join the clean-up crew.  
  
But once again he was interrupted. Before he could even come close to anywhere, he could be helpful, a shiny stumbled towards him.  
  
"Are you alright?", the Jedi held out a hand to help steady the boy.  
  
The trooper shied back instead of taking the offer, looking at him nervously.  
  
"Uhm, sir... we-... ah, we can't find Helix, sir.", he stuttered, never quite meeting Obi-Wan's eyes as he spoke, but rather looking at his shoulders or his forehead. "A-And the comms-"  
  
"…are not working, I know.", the General rubbed his throat a little, before forming his megaphone again.  
  
"We are looking for Helix! I repeat: Looking for Helix! The med tent is unattended, people might just escape without getting treated!", while screaming across the field, he slowly turned around.  
  
"I'm here!", came from behind a scrape pile and only seconds later the medics head appeared over it, followed by that of one of his brothers, who was leaning heavily on him.  
  
The Jedi winced and quickly made his way to them, to support the trooper’s other side.  
  
"We keep finding man that were buried by all the stuff the bombs destroyed.", Helix informed him, while awkwardly trying to make eye contact.  
  
"That means we will have to be much more careful while cleaning?" It came out as more than a question then a statement and got him a slight nod.  
  
The General took his comm out and activated it, only to be reminded of their ongoing technological problem by a loud beep, followed by static noise. He pursed his lips and motioned for the shiny to take his place, while he detangled himself from the hurt trooper and then, for the third time in the last hour, proceeded to shout across the whole field.  
  
"Attention! Everybody doing clean-up work: Attention! You must be extremely careful while cleaning up scrape piles, as we keep finding men buried by them. If you find some of your brothers: Report to the med-tent immediately!"  
  
He took a deep breath, only to be taken by surprise by a coughing fit. It only lasted for a few second, but nevertheless had him brace his hands on his knees in order to stay on his feet.  
  
The medic exchanged a short look with the young trooper supporting the other side of his patient, before carefully letting go and walking back towards his General.  
  
"Are you alright, Sir?"  
  
Obi-Wan straightened his back and nodded, while smoothing over the front of his robes. After a raised eyebrow from Helix, he added: "My throat isn't very happy with the malfunction of the comms either. But nothing some water couldn't fix."  
  
After another judging look, the medic nodded and made his way back to his patients, while the Jedi proceeded towards the clean-up.  
  
But it seemed like nothing quite went like it should that day. Over the course of the next two hours Obi-Wan had to shout for several different people no less then eleven times, each time making his voice get scratchier and higher than the last.  
  
Finally, the whole battlefield was cleaned from their supplies and stations and everything was packed into the transports and on its way to the Negotiator.  
  
"Ready to leave, Sir?", Cody approached him, now looking as collected as usually.  
  
The Jedi turned and opened his mouth to answer, but his Commander only shook his head and pressed a canteen, filled with fresh water, into his hand.  
  
"Helix said that if I let you speak another word that is not strictly necessary, he will perform future surgeries with nothing but a butter knife."  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled and took a sip of water, holding it in his mouth for a short moment, before letting it run down his throat, cooling the all the places that had felt like they were set on fire for the last hour. He gulped down the rest of the water too, trying to contain the feeling as long as possible, but sadly some pain returned. No raging fire this time, just a dull, rough ache that got a little more intense when he tried to swallow it away.  
  
He gave Cody a small, thankful smile before they both boarded the last transport towards their ship.  
  
On board all troopers were given new communicators and much to their Generals relief, those seemed to work.  
  
Now the only thing left to do, was to brief the Jedi Council on their progress, even though that turned out to be quite hard as well, when one’s voice broke after every second word. There were only so many times one could clear their throat without seeming just a little bit weird.  
  
But it all seemed to play in their favour when Master Windu announced that it would take two standard-weeks to arrive at their next destination and that they should take that time to rest.  
  
That message seemed to spread rather quickly and had him bump into his Commander on his way out of the conference room.  
  
"Ah, Cody, can I help you somehow?"  
  
Cody winced at the high-pitched tone that Obi-Wan's voice had now permanently adapted.  
  
"Helix has put you on medical leave for two days, Sir, and I am supposed to escort you to your quarters."  
  
The Jedi crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I can very well deal with a little throat ache, while still being on duty. Clearly too much time in the med-bay made our medic a little prone to overreactions."  
  
"Oh, you think so, General?" Helix came up behind the Commander. "I'm sure the others can manage without you, right, commander?"  
  
At that Cody nodded, shooting his Jedi an apologetic look.  
  
Obi-Wan suppressed rolling his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides, while his medic had a self-satisfied smile all across his face. 

"Well then, I believe you were just about to escort the General to his quarters, Cody?", even though it had seemed quite impossible before, Helix smile grew, while Obi-Wan gave his best to shove all the un-Jedi-like thoughts about what he would say to him, as soon as his voice was back, far away. 

After what felt like hours of walking, they arrived in his Quarters and he let himself dropped on his chair. His head in his hands, he closed his eyes and mumbled: "Brought down by a throat ache, Anakin is never gonna let me hear the end of this one, if he finds out."

"Then we won't let him find out.", Cody answered over the light clacking of cups and tins. 

The Jedi chuckled, but quickly stopped when in turned into a deep cough. "That- That won't be easy.", he leaned back and smiled at the man, who had taken his helmet and gloves of and was now concentrated on putting the right amount of leaves into the hot water. 

"I know… But besides that leave isn't so bad… you do get to spend more time with me.", Cody grinned and placed two steaming cups on the table. 

"Mhh… you are right about that." Obi-Wan leaned forward until he could rest his head against the plastoid of Cody's chest plate. 

Said slowly moved his hands through a few strands of copper hair, that were sticking together due to the dirt and sweat left over from battle. 

For a moment they stayed like this. Cody rubbing small circles over his scalp and Obi-Wan slowly moving his hands over his armour to open all clips and fasting's. 

Too quick the moment was over and the Jedi leaned back again, giving his partner a soft smile. "Perhaps a shower would benefit us both.", he rasped, while removing all the previously unfastened plates of Cody's armour. 

"Will you let me wash your hair again?"

Obi-Wan only answered with a knowing look, while dropping his outer robes on the floor. 

With that promise it did not take long for the two of them to get a little more dirty before getting clean and it was soon after that Obi-Wan was standing in front of his mirror, one towel around his waist and another currently used to dry his hair.

"Come on. You don't need to be pretty to come to bed."

When he wanted to answer that maybe he didn't have to be pretty, but at least dry, another coughing fit hit and had him brace himself against the sink. He quickly abandoned tasks like combing his hair or putting more cloth then underwear on and joined the man, Anakin so often teasingly called his boyfriend, in bed. 

Said man, quickly pulled him close and wrapped him in his blanket, tucking it up, under his chin. "Poor baby.", he placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sure some sleep is gonna make you feel better."

Flushing a little embarrassed at the pet name, the Jedi hid his face in between Cody's face and shoulders, but nevertheless let out a satisfied hum, when a gentle hand began rubbing his back. 

Content, Cody pressed another kiss on top of his head, before pulling a pad into his lap. "I know you are usually the one who reads to me, but I thought we might turn that around today."

When Obi-Wan only let out an appreciative noise, he activated the Datapad and began to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! This is a gift for the wonderful @/ahsokatano-thetogruta (on tumblr, could sadly not find your AO3 name, sorry.)
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
